Teen Titans and Jade's Adventures
by Hope Anew
Summary: Jade Green: an Avatar on her new planet, moves to Earth, her old home. Jade can control the elements, and much more. There, she meets up with the Teen Titans. They help her, train her, and are her best friends. But of course, Slade is not far behind...
1. First Day Back

Katara had been flying at about 100 miles per hour. She loved the speed and feeling, but Mushi was not too excited about flying. He kept moving around and Katara tried to calm him down.

"Don't be afraid, Mushi. We'll be at Earth is less than ten minutes," she said. At this, he stopped fidgeting. _What will my name be? I can't keep it Katara, and I don't want to go back to Samantha. That was my Earth and human name. But, I am more than just a human now. I shall be Jade from now on. _Jade. That name stuck in her mind. She is Jade from now on.

As she caught glimpse of the Earth, her heart skipped a beat.

"We're here, Mushi! I have lived on here for thirteen years of my life, and after four years on Alkia, it's good to be home… hold on!"

They entered through the Earth's atmosphere at an increasing fast speed. From far away, Jade looked like some sort of comet. As she got closer to the ground, she slowed down and landed on the Earth softly. The gravity on Earth is heavier and so Jade fell immediately after landing. She landed in the center of the town square of Jump City. She sat down on a nearby bench.

"I'm so tired… I'm going to take a little rest, Mushi. Stay here," Jade managed to say as she lost consciousness. The trip was too much for her. Next time, she will not fly non-stop for 10 hours at over 100 miles per hour. The night was quiet and the darkness had consumed her.

"What was that?" Robin asked as he was looking out of the window from the Teen Titan's Tower. He had seen some flash of light in the night sky.

"You're going down!" yelled Cyborg as he was playing Beast Boy a racing game.

"You wish, Cy! Loser has to wash dishes!" Beast Boy said.

"You're on!" Cyborg yelled, agreeing to the bet.

"Never mind," Robin sighed as he took one last look outside and walked to his room. Raven was in the next room, reading her favorite book. Starfire, on the otherhand, was experiencing the new feeling of blow-drying her hair.

"This is most fun! View my hair!" she said loudly. The Tower was in a better state than usual. The dishes were overloading the sink though. Beast Boy ended up washing them.

"Told you you're going down," Cyborg said later, boastfully.

"Shut up," Beast Boy mumbled as she put some liquid dish soap on the sponge.

Robin had closed the door to his room. He went to his drawer and opened it. There, he held the four-year-old picture of his good friend, Samantha.

"I have failed," Robin whispered to the photo as he lowered his head. A knock came from the door and Robin quickly put the picture away and opened the door.

"Do you want to see my hair when it is wrestled with the drier of hair, Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Uh, not now. I think I'm going for a walk now," he said as he was walking down the hall.

"Do you wish for me to accompany you on this walk of yours?" Starfire asked.

"No, Star. Stay here and show Raven your hair," Robin said as he went into the elevator and soon walked outside.

_There are so many things I don't know. I hate this feeling. It seems that am lost now. Who is Slade, is the real question. Sam was smart, she would know how to find him and foil his next plan. Why hasn't she turned up yet? It's been four years!_ At this, he started to walk faster. _I've done my part. I tired to locate you. Now, it's your turn. At this point, you just don't leave and never come back. It must mean that you don't want to come back…_He immediately shook off this idea. _Sam didn't want to leave me, but she had to. _Robin remembered that night perfectly. After Sam had left, he went out to Sam's house. There were police cars and neighbors all around. He didn't get involved with it, but he saw Sam's dead father. Robin never found out how he had died, but Sam had killed him. _The truth hurts,_ he told himself. He eventually got back top the Tower before Cyborg put on the security system. That night, Robin didn't sleep well.

All the Teen Titans were up before 9:30 am. Robin was playing on his electric guitar, Starfire was watching Cyborg make some pancakes, Raven was meditating by the window, and Beast Boy was running around the room as a cheetah. After they had all had some breakfast, they went off and did whatever they wanted for the next two hours. Then, they got together and Cyborg said, "How about we go outside. It's a nice fall day. We can play some football or go out for lunch."

"Sounds good. We all should get some fresh air," Robin said.

"You sure got some last night," Raven said. Robin ignored her remark and they all left. They got some ice cream and began walking around the city. That is, until someone caught Robin's eye.

Jade had gotten up really late. It was not until noon. There were people all around her feeding the ducks or getting some food.

"Mushi?" she asked, sleepily. Mushi appeared before her eating some bread.

"Well, I see you're having your breakfast," she said as she got up. She noticed that people were looking at her.

"I don't think sleeping on a bench in these days is normal. I don't think wearing an Alkian robe is in style either." So, Jade out her arms up and spun and some magic got a hold of her. A white barrier and sparkles enveloped her. Soon, she was dressed in some jeans, a white t-shirt and a red sweater. She was holding the robe she was wearing previously. She threw that away in a nearby trashcan. Jade picked up Mushi. "So, what should we do today?" she asked him and she was looking around at all the people in the square until five figures caught her eye.

One person was big and silver and metal. Another was a girl that wore a hood and dark cape. Another was all green and laughing. Another was a girl that was tall, wore a miniskirt and had red long hair. The last person had noticed Jade and they were looking at each other over a span of twenty yards. He had dark hair and wore a mask and a red, yellow, green, and black costume. She had not broke eye contact. Mushi climbed out of Jade's grip, but she didn't notice. All she knew was this guy she was looking at. _Do I know him?_ _He seems somewhat familiar. Why had he noticed me out of the other people in the square? _The boy had finally broke eye contact for a moment and in one swift movement, Jade took her red bag and started to run. She did not use lightning-speed, she ran like a human, a fast human. Jade did not look back. She crossed the street and began to run up the hill when she sensed something. Mushi couldn't run as fast so when he got to the street he began to cross when a car was passing. The car honked, but did not slow down. Jade stopped and turned back in time to jump in front of the car, sweep up Mushi and land on the other side of the sidewalk. She was hurt little and picked up Mushi and started to run again.

While in the square, the girl sleeping on the bench had caught his eye. She was tall, slim, and had very long dark hair. He saw her get up and turn to some monkey pet she had with her. Then, she got up and spinned in place a few times, something magical was happening. When she stopped spinning, he saw that she was now wearing something else than her unusual robe. Beast Boy was telling a joke he had heard and began laughing. The girl looked around and saw Robin. Her long, dark hair mesmerized Robin. _She has hair as fair as Sam's, but who is she?_ The mystery girl did not break the eye contact for a long time. Cyborg noticed Robin was not speaking.

"What're you looking at, Robin?" Cyborg asked as he followed Robin's gaze.

"Oh, some girl has caught Robin's eye. Robin has a crush on Mystery Girl!" Cyborg said playfully. Robin turned to Cyborg and said, "Stop it. She's not just some girl… I feel as if I've known her from somewhere," he said as he looked back at he, but she was not there.

"Where did she go?" Beast Boy said. Robin scanned the scenery and saw the Mystery Girl running, and heard cars honking. Then, she stopped, turned around and leaped in front of the car and caught her monkey pet. She landed safely, not on the road. She got up and started running again. The whole scene was done with such grace that no normal person could have done that. It was like she had something special on her side.

"Did you see that?" Cyborg exclaimed.

"I sure did," Robin said quietly.

"Ok, then. Who's up for the movies?" Best Boy asked.

"Not now. Let's go home now," Robin had said and no one dared to argue.

"Who is the girl?" Starfire whispered to Raven. Raven shrugged and followed the rest of the team home.

When Jade kept running until she got to a skateboard park. There was no one there. She decided to rest, and come up with some type of clothing that would suit her. _Saka's first command was to do something good with my powers. _So, Jade concentrated. She had recently developed the power to materialize anything she wanted. She thought hard. _A green shirt, black pants, black hangover utility belt, light but hard shoes. _She thought and pictured these in her mind over and over again. Soon enough, she had her three-quarter jade green protective shirt. It could withstand fire and other hazards. It will not break and it was harder to protect her skin more from combat. She eventually got her shiny black pants that was also protective and could withstand heat. Her light but strong shoes were amazing in Jade's eyes; it was perfect for running and fighting. The utility belt was the best part of her outfit though. She wore it over her shoulder and it passed in front of her chest. It hung over and she put little gadgets and things in them. She brushed her hair and braided it. Her hair was down to her waist. She had never cut it on Alkia.

She stood up tall and asked for Mushi's advice. "How do I look," Jade asked. Mushi looked at her and looked like he smiled. Then, Mushi made some noises, like ordinary monkeys do, and Jade yelled. "I understood you! You said I looked like a real heroic women, ready for any villain," she exclaimed.

"You understood me? Wow, you are smart like Saka had said."

"This is so weird…" she said as she sat down. She laid back on the grass and looked at the clouds passing by. "I wonder who those people sere I saw earlier. Now that I think about it, I don't look any different from them. They were all wearing some type of outfit. And if I do recall, that boy, he had a utility belt too. Mine is much cooler though, I think." Jade said as she smiled. She liked her jade green/black combination. Her eyes were green and matched her shirt and her hair was black that matched her shoes, pants, and belt. "No all I have to do is wait for some trouble," she said, almost to herself. She didn't have to wait long before she had a strange feeling. Mushi was also started to jump and look aware. Jade got up and had a thought. _There is a bank robbery on 34th Street. _ She knew where that was. Jade had never walked down that road, but she automatically knew where it was located. "Come on, Mushi. I think there's a bank robbery around here." She said, picked up Mushi and flew off.


	2. Bank Robbery

When jade had got there, she entered and saw two huge men. They were over 7 feet tall and had hands of fire.

"Hand me the money!" one yelled to the bank clerk. She didn't hesitate to grant his wish by the thousands. The other man already had about ten bags overflowing of money. They must have had millions with them.

"Stop! Put the money down and back away from the people," Jade heard herself saying forcefully. They turned around and laughed.

"And who are you to stop us? You're no Teen Titan," one said. Jade had no idea to who the Teen Titans were, but she didn't stop to find out.

'I'm Jade Green, and I'll be stopping this robbery," Jade said as she picked up the money with the powers of her mind and threw the moneybags across the room. The two huge men obviously didn't like their money replaced so they threw fireballs at her. Jade easily dodged the fire and charged at them.

"You're dealing with a part fire bender here," she said as she threw some fireballs of her own at them. They were ineffective. So, she took the water she had saved in a little pouch and motioned it on them. They yelled. _So you don't like water…_ _this is my chance. Get them while they're down. _She charged at them and soon enough, they were both knocked unconscious. She picked up the money and handed it for the people there, "Here you go," Jade said. She then turned invisible, faded (which is the mode when she can go through solid objects), and flew away with Mushi.

The bells rung. "Trouble," Starfire yelled. "Bank robbery on 34th Street. Teen Titans, Go!" Robin yelled. They got to the bank just in time to see… two large men unconscious on the ground and everybody alright.

"Okay then…? What just happened?" Beast Boy asked, with a puzzled look on his face.

One person there said, "It was Jade Green. She saved us all."

"Who is this Jade Green," Starfire asked.

'Let's find out," Cyborg then attached his cord to the computer/video tape recorder. They soon saw what had just happened two minutes earlier.

"She looked like Mystery Girl," Cyborg said.

"It _is_ her…Jade Green, heh?" Robin said as he slowly remembered Sam's favorite color.

"What are we going to do about our mystery Jade?" Raven said.

"Yeah. Are we going to recruit her?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes!-- I mean, yeah. I'll try to talk to her. Let's just wait until there is more trouble. That's our best bet of finding her. I want to see what else she could do," Robin had said coolly.


	3. Reunion

"It's almost time," Slade's cool voice had said. "Time to see what her powers could really do. I won't give her something that hard, of course. It's just a test. If she passes, she will be a good asset. If she fails, she will need some training. Either way, she's mine." Slade had said, mainly to himself. "It's been so long since I have seen her last…" Slade said at last, as he sat down and waited…

"Did you see me, Mushi! I took down those guys in a heart beat!" Jade was jumping around in joy. Mushi said something that Jade understood as, "So, you're Jade Green now?"

Jade blushed. "It just… fit. I can just be called Jade. I can fight the bad guys! Like… nevermind." _Like Richard and Bruce did, _was what she wanted to say. _This is the fastest way to find him. _It was nearly noon. Jade took out her red bag and they both started to eat some red berries from Alkia. In reality, Jade was craving for some pizza. She remembered the melted cheese and warm bread. She could almost taste it, but then she remembered it was berries.

Jade began to meditate not soon after. Throughout the years, she had learned that the Avatar's powers runs on memories and the past. In fact, her powers form the Hudingo Flowers ran on feeling and strong memories as well. "It seems that I will have almost no powers if I don't meditate and bring up a memory everyday," she said and vowed to wake up morning and do a little meditation and memory remembrance. "It's interesting how I, a girl with a horrid past, is the one that basically runs on past memories. Even the bad ones." She thought it ironic.

After meditation, a thought came to mind. One of her favorite warm ups or training strategies on Alkia was the sword dance. She materialized two wonderfully made Alkian swords. They were not very long, but perfect to keep in her utility belt. She then closed her eyes and started to hum. The tune was of that of the sword dance, she called it. She then did calm, smooth movements. Knowing exactly where her arms and the swords should be at all times. She would move around, picking up her feet at times, as if dancing. But, no one would dance with a girl with swords. This relaxed her. In Alkia, this was done every morning in the wheat fields. There, the wheat was high, and consumed her. Her motions were graceful but purposeful. As if she was still in training. She did this for hours. She could have gone on, but Mushi interrupted her.

"What, Mushi?"

"Let's go into town," Mushi said in the language Jade understood. Never will anyone else understand Mushi but Jade.

"As you wish," Jade said as she put on a black cape. She was getting a little cold now that the sun was soon about to set.

As Jade was walking with Mushi, they passed by many stores, but one caught her eye. "Pizza," Jade said. It was a Pizzeria. _I wonder if pizza has changed since I was here last._ Not too long after that, she heard people yelling and screaming and running. Jade and Mushi also heard loud footsteps. "Is this why you wanted to bring me here, Mushi?" Jade asked. Mushi nodded and ran away. He would catch-up with her later. Then there, right in front of her was a giant, metal spider looking creature. It was crushing cars and causing chaos. Jade knew she had to protect the people from it. She flew in front of it and threw some fireballs at it to get its attention.

"Hey you! Yeah, I'm talking to you! If you want trouble, well, here it is! Come and get it!" Jade yelled and started to fly a certain direction; away from the city. _Above all, I must protect the city. Lead it far enough, then I can destroy it. _She flew and kept hitting the mechanical monster with everything she had. At the same time, she was dodging the giant spider's legs and web it shot out.

Finally, she got far enough from the city. She was just in a desert looking wasteland, still in view of the ocean and Jump City's buildings. _Now is the time. _She stopped flying and immediately started to climb on the mechanical spider's back. At the same time, the spider took its legs and started to pounce on Jade, while she was on his back. She was looking for an off switch, but none was found. So, she took a small but powerful bomb out of her utility belt. _Building my weapons on Alkia was useful after all…_ She put it on his back and set it off. It would detonate in 10 seconds. She flew off the monster's back when she saw the five figures once more. The tall metal guy, the small green boy, the girl with the green eyes and orange hair, the girl in the dark cloak and the boy with the mask and cape. _Who are these people? _

Her mind then told her that the bomb would explode in 4 seconds. She quickly looked at the people and put a protective shield around them. She was too concentrated on their shield she forgot to get far enough from the bomb itself. 3, 2, 1, 0…

A huge explosion erupted and Jade was immediately thrown back ¼ of a mile. The shield was taken off, but the Titans were unscratched. Jade lay somewhat unconscious.

"Titans! A giant mechanical spider is attacking the town and it's moving fast. Let's go!" Robin yelled. Then followed the spider's location and saw it being lead by someone. Jade Green. "It's her! She's leading it away from the cit. Smart gal," Cyborg said. They just watched from the sidelines, but close enough to help if they were needed. They just watched Jade hit the spider, entangle the spider so it couldn't move and climb on its back. They then saw her put a tiny bomb on him. She flew off, but then stopped. They had caught her eye. After a few seconds she did some motions with her hands and a shield was put around them. "She's just filled with surprises," Cyborg said.

"Wait, the bomb!" Robin yelled. Jade did not hear. The bomb exploded and all the Teen Titans saw was a flash of red and orange light and Jade flying backwards. The shield had come off. "Cyborg! Where is she?" Robin asked frantically.

"Over that way, on the ground," Beast Boy pointed. He turned into a cheetah, Cyborg and Robin ran, and the girls flew over to her. Jade wasn't moving. Robin crouched down to her and nudged her shoulder. She moved and turned over.

_Open your eyes. _Jade obeyed herself to see the quite handsome guy with the mask, offering his hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Jade did not answer. She stood up by herself. She was injured very little. _How stupid of I! Why did I leave myself unprotected? _

"Dude, that was awesome! Uh, who are you?" Beast Boy asked. Jade did not answer but inspected all of them separately.

"Uh, thanks for protecting us," Cyborg asked.

Surprisingly, Jade answered. "Anytime." She turned slowly and began to run. To her surprise and delight, Robin followed her. "Wait!" he yelled. He was a fast runner, Jade observed. Jade decided to go easy on him. She slowed down for him, but was still ahead. The sun had already set. She was running now towards the dark city. She leaped and flowed down to the city below her. She kept on running, with the boy close behind. _Why did I decide to protect them instead of myself? It's something about them… _Robin was getting closer now. Jade decided to make the chase more interesting. She suddenly turned into an alley. She ran until the end and did one summersault and jumped. She jumped onto the building. She was on the roof. She landed gracefully and did not wait for the boy. Of course, Robin was close behind. He used his gaveling hook to get on top. And continued to follow her, yelling small things like "Wait! I just want to talk!" and "Please, I won't hurt you." Jade knew the boy did not wan to hurt her. She sensed a good soul running behind her. She jumped over to the next building; leaping over the road far below her. Robin did the same.

Suddenly, over the fifth building jump, a rope rapped around her feet. Jade had barely made it over to the next building top when she fell over and rolled. She held still. She was not hurt but there was still some pain. The boy came up behind her and said, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to you," he said as he let Jade go. She got up.

"Well, it's the least I could do for keeping up with me," Jade answered smiling. They both stood up and looked at each other.

He held out his hand, "Hi. I'm Robin." She took his hand and shook it. "Robin. I like that name. My name is Jade Green, but you can just me Jade." They stood there shaking each other's hand for a while. Jade noticed that he didn't let go and so she pulled away. Robin blushed.

"That was smart what you did out there; leading the spider out of the city before destroying it."

"It was nothing really," Jade said. "I was just at the right place at the right time."

"Your powers, they are really quite extraordinary. Where did you get them?"

"Well, some I've had for my whole life, I just didn't know about them. Others I got from a Hudingo Flower," she answered. _Why am I telling him this? I don't even know him. _

"And where is this Hudingo Flower found?" Robin asked.

"A planet called 'Alkia'," she replied.

"And you've been on Alkia for a long time?"

"Yes, four years actually. I just got here yesterday," Jade said. There was silence. Jade finally said, "Well enough about me, who are you? Who are your friends?"

"Oh, them? They are a part of my team: the Teen Titans. We are the heroes of this city." _The Teen Titans. I have heard of them… _

"Have I met you before? You seem sort of familiar," Jade asked.

"No! I mean, no. We have never met before. There are many people that look like me." Robin said and Jade took it as it was.

"Well, Robin. It seems like you're doing a great job with the team. Everybody knows of you, and your friends seem quite enjoyable."

"Yes, would you like to meet them?" Robin asked. They heard some sounds. Cyborg was yelling, "Hey Robin! Where are you?" The others were with him too. Jade looked down from the building. She saw the other four Titans.

"Your friends are looking for you… I should go," Jade said, turning. Robin reached out and took her hand.

"No, wait. They want to meet you. Please, you can stay with us. We live in that Tower over there. There is plenty of room and with your powers and some practice, you can do great things on our team," Robin said. Jade was considering this for a moment. She looked into Robin's great eyes. She had to think about it. It wasn't possible.

"You don't know a thing about me or what I have done. If you knew, you might reconsider."

"I know that you can fight and that you are on our side. I want you, Jade."

"Thanks, but let me think about it. I have to find someone. I old friend of mine I've been dying to see again. I promise, Robin, we will meet again," Jade said, smiling, as she let herself go from Robin's grasp and turned around. She did a little run and jumped. She was flying now and turned invisible. Robin was just looking after her. _It's her, it's Sam. She's back. She's finally back. _Robin was smiling. He couldn't help it. _After all this time, she was on another planet. But now, she's back to stay. I won't let her slip away again. _The world seemed somewhat normal again.


	4. Being in Slade's Control

Jade felt a little light-headed. _Robin. The Teen Titans. Fighting evil and protecting the city. _All of these she wanted, she wanted top be apart of. She landed by a lake's waters. The sun had set and it was dark. She put her hands in the water and splashed her face. She felt better. As she looked down into the water again, she saw her reflection but not only hers. She turned around quickly. "Hello Jade Green. It was interesting to see how you handled my Mechanical Spider," said Slade, his voice was cool and cold. Jade stood up slowly and said, "_Your _mechanical spider? Well then, I give you props. It could have caused a lot of damage to a lot of people," Jade said smoothly. "But then again, wasn't that the point?" she asked.

"Not entirely. The point was to see how you handled it," Slade answered.

"Oh, so it was a test? I see. Did I pass?"

"Yes. Well, you didn't die by your own bomb, but you still need some practice."  
"And who are _you_ to tell me that I need some practice?"

"Me? I am Slade. I am the leader of this city."

"Really? Well, I thought the Teen Titans owned this city. And seeing how you were trying to destroy the city, I would say you are not the guy I should be speaking to right now." Jade said smoothly as she turned to walk away. Slade's hand grabbed Jade's arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you, Mr. Slade."

"On the contrary. You are going _nowhere._ You will stay with me. I will train you, and then we shall destroy."

"I will not do your evil work. Now, let me go!" Slade immediately took something out of his pocket and slapped it on Jade's arm.

"Hey, what is this!"

"It's a device that will cause you much pain if you don't obey _me_. First things first: the Teen Titans. You say they own this city? Well, we are going to change that, my dear."

"No! I won't help you harm the Teen Titans!" Jade yelled as she tried to phase out of the device, but it wouldn't work.

"There's no way to take it off unless by this button here, and I hold the power _always_," Slade said as he showed her the remote. "You will soon learn that I am the master here. I am the boss and you are the servant. If you don't obey me, I will cause you a bit of pain. But, if you listen to me and not question, then no harm will come to you. You just have to help me with some stuff. A little stealing here, maybe some murders there. I will change you from that little good girl you are, to a trouble-making woman. I already know you are good at killing. So, let's get on with it."

Jade looked at Slade, startled. _How did he know…_ She immediately felt a sharp pain on her head and she fell forward. She would wake up in Slade's lair; alone with no friends to help her.

"Well, you seem awfully happy, Robin," Raven said. "Yeah, and we didn't even get her to come back with us. I mean, what did you say to her?" Beast Boy asked.

"What? Oh, I just introduced myself and told her she would stay with us, and maybe even be apart of the team. She had to think about it, but she'll be back," Robin said, smiling. Whenever he should about her, he smiled.

"So, you are joyful because she will be an addition to the team?" Starfire asked.

"Basically," Robin said. Cyborg motioned Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire over to one part of the room. They got into a huddle and Cyborg whispered, "Robin is acting kinda strange. I mean, I've never seen him this happy. Especially since he's been sulking around the last few days because of that Slade guy. You know how much he wants to find out about him and beat him."

"So, his happiness is from Jade?" Starfire asked.

"It must be. Only she could have pulled him out of his Slade trance. I saw how he was looking at her," Cyborg answered.

"Do you think they know each other?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, didn't Robin talk about that one girl that used to be part of his team with Batman? He said she was his best friend, but he never saw her again. Do you think Jade's her?" Beast Boy asked.

"Let's find out," Cy said.

They broke the huddle and started to walk towards Robin. "Robin, can we speak to you?" Raven asked.

"Sure," Robin answered.

"By any chance, do you know Jade from somewhere else?"

"What? No, no I don't," Robin said.

"You answered that too quickly to be the truth," Raven said. Robin looked at them. He couldn't lie to them.

"Fine. Yes, I do know her. We worked with Batman a while ago, before I even became famous for being with him. One day, she came to me to say good-bye and I haven't seen her since, until today. Guys, we need her on this team. Except, she can never know who I really am. She doesn't quite recognize me and she can never know I am her old friend, known as 'Richard.' She's…changed. Her hair is much longer and darker and her eyes used to be brown, now they are green. She had wonderful powers and we have to get to her before anyone else does. Please, promise to me that you will _never_ tell her who I am, _ever,_" Robin said seriously.

They all nodded their heads, promising. Raven had a frown on her face. "What is it, Raven?" Starfire asked. "Nothing," she said, turning around. Raven felt Jade was in trouble, but didn't tell anyone. _I hardly know her, how am I already attached? _

"Wake up," Slade said. Jade opened her eyes to find her laying on a hard bed, in a dark room, with only one phased light bulb.

"How did you escape from Alkia?" Slade asked. Jade didn't answer. _How did he know of Alkia?_ Jade then felt a strong pain shoot from her arm. She clenched. "Answer me!" Slade's voice rang out.

"I- - I was told a rumor has started that I destroyed a whole village. The Alkian Government came to get me. So- - I flew back to Earth for safety," Jade finally said.

"Who taught you how to use your bending powers?"

"Saka, Natsume, Soseki, and Prince Suko," she replied, recovering from the shock. Slade didn't speak for a long time. Jade closed her eyes, and put her head down on the pillow. Her head felt so heavy. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"Get up. We have some work to do, but first, put this on. You will always wear this when working for me," Slade said as he got up and handed her a suit, that somewhat looked like his own, but more feminine. It had a V-neck and a black mini skirt over the pants. _A skirt over pants is the style now? _Other wise, the suit was the same. The same amount of evil and trouble. Slade left the room, but no doubt there would be cameras around. Jade stood up, concentrated on the suit that was lying on the bed and spun. Immediately, her green normal suit changed to the hideous looking outfit Slade had given her. _Good-bye Jade Green and hello Danger. _She thought to herself. This was not what she wanted to do. She was disobeying Saka. Poor Saka, if only he knew what she will do. _Whatever he makes me do, I will not enjoy it. In the end, he will fall. I will trick him… because I am sly like that. He will never see it coming. _Jade looked at the new her in the broken mirror. The doors opened and she walked out.

"Time for training," Slade said and handed her a long stick. "Defend yourself and attack," he said. They fought. Slade had underestimated her. They fought for an hour. Jade was tried. She decided not to show Slade everything she could really do. She decided to act somewhat weak and let him win. She fell down.

"Get up," Slade said.

"I don't feel like training anymore. Give me a break, I am only human," Jade said.

"Wrong answer," Slade said as he pushed the button. Jade screamed. She hated the pain that once again shot up her arm.

"What do say now?" Slade said. Jade got up in a fraction of a second and made a hit at Slade. Slade was too fast though. He caught her clenched fist and forced Jade down. He put her head down on the floor and whispered, "You _will_ obey, Jade. You have no friends to go to or help you. You are so much stronger and better than them. You don't need the Teen Titans. So, we will hurt them. Show them what you are made of. And if you try to get away, just know, I am always watching you," Slade said as he pushed Jade's head even harder against the ground, but she didn't make a sound.

"I will not kill," Jade said.

"No, not kill; just hurt. I promise," Slade said, smiling. He meant to kill, but did not say so. Not at the moment anyway. As long as she brought the Titans in his grasp…


	5. The Damage

It was 20 hours later. Six o'clock at night. The bells sounded and flashed. "Trouble!" Raven yelled. "There's someone attacking the people on Straight Street. Teen Titans, Go!" Robin yelled. Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl, Starfire held Cyborg and Raven held Robin with her mind powers when flying to the spot. They landed. All was quiet.

"Where's the trouble?" Cyborg asked. Little did the Teen Titans know that Jade was right behind them. She closed her eyes and put her hands in front of her. Out came a gas, which was as dark as the night. No one can see through it but Jade. Starfire turned around and shrieked. They were all lost in the dark fog. "Where are ya, Cy?" Beast Boy asked. "Over here!" someone else answered. Jade walked in as she was told and touched each of the Titans. That immediately left them unconscious on the ground. As she neared towards Robin, the last one, she whispered, "sorry," as she touched him.

"Good work," said Slade's voice in her ear.

Robin was the first to wake up. He saw that he was pinned to a wall with the other Teen Titans. His hands and legs and waist were clamped to the metal wall. She struggled to get loose, but it didn't work. He was in a darkened room, with faint lights ahead. "Titans!" he yelled as the other Teen Titans woke up. "Where are we?" Beast Boy asked. "I don't know but try to get out," Robin said. "I can't shift here," Beast Boy answered. No one spoke for a while. They were all trying to comprehend what had happened.

"Well, good morning Titans," said Slade as he came out of the shadows.

"Slade?" Robin asked.

"Very good, Robin. How long did it take you to find that out?" Slade asked. He didn't need answer. "I must say, I didn't think you would have given up without a little more fight," Slade's cool voice said.

"We couldn't see. Our strength was taken out of us," Cyborg said.

"Ah yes, you have only one to thank," Slade said. "Oh, Jade? Come here please." The lights in the room were turned on. The Teen Titans could see a giant computer and the controls far in front of them and a table with a laptop a little nearer. At the laptop was Jade. She closed the laptop and got up and slowly walked over to Slade's side. Her head was down. She didn't want to look at the Teen Titans.

"You're lying! Jade wouldn't do this!" Robin yelled.

"She wouldn't? Now, Jade, did you bring them to me?" Jade didn't answer. Slade pushed the button and Jade felt the pain. It hurt more this time.

"Yes," she whispered when the pain stopped.

"What was that?" Slade asked.

"Yes, it was me!" Jade answered. She was kneeling on the floor, clenching her arm. She finally looked up to see the Teen Titan's faces.

She dared not speak, but mouthed the word, "I'm sorry" to them. There was the look of betrayal on their faces. _I'm a traitor. I'm a traitor. I must fix this. _She looked at Robin's face. She saw something different. He felt betrayed, but also had some sympathy for her. He knew that Jade was not doing this out of her own free will. He knew that Slade was controlling her; hurting her.

"Let her go! She doesn't want to work for you!" Robin yelled. Slade ignored him.

"Now that Step 1 is complete, thanks to Jade; we move on to Step 2," Slade said, as he turned.

"What Step 2? You only said I had to bring them to you! You never said anything about a Step 2!" Jade said. Now, she felt betrayed.

"Oh, I lied. Step 2 is to destroy. You must _destroy_ the Teen Titans for me," he said calmly.

"You never said we would kill them!" Jade screamed.

"I never said a lot of things, my dear. How else would I make you bring the Teen Titans to me, disabled and all?"

"You lied to me! You lied to me. Well, I won't kill them. They're my friends, no matter what you say!" Jade said as she got up. Slade turned around, angrily. He took Jade by neck and picked her up, so that they were face to face.

"You listen to me, Jade, and you listen well. I could kill you in an instant. I could have killed the Teen Titans all by myself too, but I wanted to teach you to be bad. You have the heart of a villain somewhere in you. You were born with that gene. You can _never_ be good. And I was doing you a favor. One day you will work for me happily. You will come crawling on you knees for me to take you back." _Never ever, Slade. I hate you. _Slade then threw Jade across the room. Jade landed on her side, breathing heavily. Robin yelled, "Leave her alone, Slade! If the Teen Titans are what you want, then come and get us. Let us go and fight us like a man!" Slade laughed. "No. Jade will still be the one to destroy you," Slade said as he pushed the button and Jade yelled. The pain was almost unbearable, but it was a way to make her do what he wanted.

"Destroy the Teen Titans and I might even let you go," he said. Slade had his back turned away from her. He was walking away. He didn't want to see the Teen Titans be tortured live. He will have it on tape. _You wouldn't let me go. For some reason, I am the most valuable thing you have. _ Jade got up and concentrated. She wanted her old green and black outfit back. She spun around. Her old suit that Slade gave her was gone, and she was wearing her green shirt and black pants and utility belt. Her hair flowed down, passed her waist. The suit was her own creation, her own magnificent suit that she felt like herself in. She then put her right hand over her left arm, over the device. She thought hard and soon, the device broke into many pieces. She made the pieces disappear to only where she knew it would be. She did all of this in a few seconds. Slade didn't even know. The Teen Titans just watched. Robin half smiled.

"No," Jade said, without turning around. Slade stopped.

"What was that?" he said, turning his head.

"I very well know you're not deaf, Slade. I said, 'no.' I will _not_ destroy the Teen Titans. I will _not_ kill my friends. In fact, if _you_ wish to do such a thing, you will have to get through _me_," Jade said, standing in front of the wall where the Teen Titans were stuck. Jade then put her hands out in front of her and aimed. She shot some power bolts at Slade. He dodged them. A look of surprise went on his face. He pushed the button. Nothing happened. He threw it down and charged at her. She fought; and she fought very well. Hand to hand combat was her favorite. Slade was much stronger though. She was forced down. She then disappeared and reappeared at the laptop. She took it and started to run. Slade gave the signal and many robot men in black suits, with faces covered jumped down to her. The whole place was with them. She was surrounded. The Titans had faces of concern. Jade held the laptop tight. She took one hand and started to blast the robot men. She flew up, but some jump high on her. She fell. Slade came over to her and was about to take the laptop when Jade phased. She got up and ran towards the computer controls. She knew that she could free the Teen Titans so they would be safe. She was almost there when Slade grabbed her by the foot and she tripped. She fell forward and the laptop broke.

"No!" she yelled. She then fought with Slade. She gave him punches every which way. He blocked them all. He was very skilled in combat fighting.

Meanwhile, the Teen Titans were squirming; trying free themselves. "We've got to help her!" Robin yelled. "Neither of us can move," Cyborg said. Jade fell down again. She was a few feet from the button to free the Teen Titans. She punched Slade in the face and leaped and pushed the button. The Teen Titans were released.

"Get out! You're free!" Jade yelled as she fell down. She was exhausted.

"Teen Titans, Go!" Robin yelled and they were attacked by many of Slade's robot men. Each Titan had something to fight. Robin worked forcefully and made is way to Slade and Jade. He was still attacking her. Jade was thrown across the room. She landed hard. She wasn't moving. Robin came to her side. "Jade!" He saw that she was still breathing but was a little unconscious. He took out his long metal stick, ready to fight Slade, but he was nowhere to be found. The other Titans noticed that his robot men were also running away. They heard Slade's voice. "Another time, Titans. It is not over." The room was quiet. The Teen Titans

Jade rolled over and saw the Teen Titans around her. All she could say was, "I'm sorry, Teen Titans," before she fainted again.

"Let's get her home; she's hurt," Robin said. Cyborg picked her up and they took her to the Tower. Slade had lost and was gone…for the moment.


	6. Some Information

"She'll be alright?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, she just has a few bruises and a badly fractured ankle," Cyborg said.

"Glorious!" Starfire said. She was happy that she has made a new friend and maybe another girl would be on the team. Someone to play with when Raven was not in a good mood.

_Ouch. I don't feel so well. _Jade opened her eyes to see all of the Teen Titans around her. Raven was holding a clipboard, analyzing her progress.

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked.

"Just fine, thanks to you, I guess," Jade said then shirked. She found herself having some cords and stuff stuck to her (checking her heart beat) and attached to some small tubes.

"What's wrong?" Cyborg asked.

"I- -I don't like being hooked up to _anything._ You know, for testing and all. Sorry," Jade said as she swung her legs over the side of the bed she was lying on. Starfire was just about to protest about her standing up, but it was too late. Jade didn't know anything about her fractured ankle. She stood up and immediately fell down, but Robin was quick and caught her. He helped her sit back down.

"Yeah, you might not be able to walk for a while, your ankle is fractured," Robin said. Jade just smiled. _Just fractured nothing. _She put her hands on her left ankle and closed her eyes. _Heal._ A soft blue light came from under her hands. She clinched a little; healing limbs were not always fun, but useful. The Teen Titans watched in some amazement. She stopped after a few moments. She opened her eyes and smiled and twisted her ankle. She got up and everything was fine.

"You have healing powers? Can you fix anything?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, he wants to know if you would fix his brain," Raven said in an emotionless voice. Jade laughed and looked at Robin.

"Look, I'm really sorry for what happened tonight. I should not have enclosed you in my black fog and then take you out. I didn't even give you a chance. I just feel awful, I mean, to me, you're my friends. I don't know if that's how you feel but I just hope you guys will forgive me," Jade said.

"If you didn't listen to Slade, what would he have done to you?" Cyborg asked.

Jade looked down, "It- -doesn't matter… what I did was still wrong." Robin put his hand on her shoulder in an assuring way, "Don't worry about it. We _are_ friends no matter what happens. You still set us free last night so you're still a good guy, I mean, girl." Jade smiled. She suddenly leaped onto Robin and whispered, "Thanks." He just blushed and returned the hug. _My Sam… _Jade let go.

"So, Jade. When did you meet Slade?" Raven asked.

"Oh, after I left Robin…" Jade answered. "He found me. He's been watching me ever since I came on Earth. He knows about my life on Alkia too."

"And why you? What's so special about you?" Raven said, not realizing that it sounded a little rude.

"Raven!" Starfire said. Jade just laughed. "No, it's fine. I think it's just because I was the Avatar. An Avatar is a destine person with all of the bending skills: air, water, earth, and fire. I am supposed to be an honored person back on Alkia. For the past four years, I've been learning to use my powers."

"So, why'd ya leave?" Beast Boy asked.

"A rumor was started by the fire benders that I destroyed a whole city. The Alkian Government were on the lookout for me. I would have gone to jail or maybe be even killed. I wasn't too popular there."

"And did you kill and destroy the city?" Cyborg asked.

"No, I didn't. I would never do it. The Avatar is supposed to protect Alkia."

"So why weren't you liked?"

"Because I was a girl. Because I was born on Earth and people were mad that someone who just found out about their powers had to rule their planet. I was thirteen when I went back to Alkia. People were just jealous. They knew I could rule and lead. I was a good leader. I had to learn how to use my powers first though." Robin was thinking: _You knew how to lead. Bruce would always get mad that you wouldn't listen to him. _

Jade looked up. She didn't want to talk anymore. Tears came into her eyes, but she pushed them back. _Alkia is gone. Earth is now my home and I will soon find Richard. _

"Jade, we, the Teen Titans, were hoping you would like to be a part of the team," Robin said.

"Oh," Jade said. She didn't forget about the offer while being with Slade. She wanted to be with the Teen Titans more than anything now. Anything to get Slade mad.

"No, not immediately anyway. Look, there's a lot you don't know about me. So, maybe I could just live you with guys for one week. If after that one week, you decide that I would be a good asset to the team, and then I will consider it, but not before. I could train and fight with you guys, but I would not be a part of the team officially yet. Sounds good?" Jade asked as she put her hand out.

Robin looked at the other Titans and smiled. He shook Jade's hand and said, "Deal."

_No matter who you are now, Sam. You will be a part of the team. _

"Great!" she looked around the room, "This is where you live?" she asked in amazement.

"Yeah, it's the T-Tower. This is the best room of the whole place. It has a video games and a giant TV and…" Beast Boy started to say but was cut off when Jade walked across the room and finished his sentence by saying, "… and a great view."

"Well, yeah, if you like that sort of stuff," Beast Boy answered.

Jade smiled, "and I do."

"So wanna tour of the place?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure, Beast Boy," Jade answered and followed Beast Boy out of the room. Meanwhile, the other Titans were left in the room.

"What do you think?" Robin asked.

"She's got real potential," Cyborg said.

"She needs a home. A real one," Raven said.

"And this shall be it!" Starfire said.

"Good. So, after a week, we can hook her up with a communicator. Until then, we have to secretly get her room ready," Robin said. "But we have time."


	7. Just Some Comfortt

"This tower is _amazing!"_ Jade yelled when she got back to the common room. "There's a room for combat practice, and a video game room, and room full of computers..."

"That would be my room," Cyborg said.

'It's all very cool," Jade said.

"Hope you can remember it all. Trust me, if you don't know what's behind a door, knock. I've had some bad experiences with Raven's room. I now know not to enter under any circumstances," Beast Boy said.

Jade laughed. "I already know the whole tower. I mean, let's just say I have a good memory and maybe some optical powers to see through the door. It's all kinda charted on a map in my head, ya know?"

"You know this whole Tower by heart already?"

"Well, she is smarter than you, BB," Cyborg said, laughing. Starfire yawned.

"Look, it's late. We should all get some rest. Good night, Titans. Jade, do you mind sleeping on the couch tonight?"

"Not at all."

"Okay, then I'll be right back." The other Titans said their goodnights and left to their rooms. Robin came back with some pillows and a blanket. He set it out for Jade on the couch and joined Jade by the window, where she was looking over the city.

"I hope you will find your stay here enjoyable. Tomorrow we'll do some combat practices. Are you up to it?" Robin asked, looking at Jade.

"Yeah," Jade said softly, looking down. "Oh! I just remembered. Oh, I was so close…"

"What?"

"I had a laptop. It broke, but it would have been really useful. What I have doing with my time with Slade is getting some files. The laptop had just finished downloading and I didn't have anytime to read any of it. I'm so sorry. We could have figured out his next few plans…"

"You did _that _without Slade knowing? Your smarter than I thought you were." Jade was still looking sad.

"Hey look. Don't worry about what happened tonight. You didn't have a choice. Slade was keeping you against your will. Forget about what he said. You will _never_ be evil. I won't let him get to you, I promise. I know you have a good heart," Robin said.

"And how do you know that I'm not lying to you? That I won't just go back to Slade tomorrow and be his apprentice again?"

"Because I feel like I've known you for a long time and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt us," he replied. There was a few moments of silence.

"You know, I really like it here. Alkia never had anything special there. I missed a good friend of mine. Do you think you can help me find him?"

"… sure. Let's just get you settled here first."

"Thank…ya know, this is a really great view. Here, I feel like I can think clearly. Examine life; the world around me… Thanks for everything, Robin."

"But I haven't done anything yet."  
"But I know you will," she replied, looking at Robin in the eyes. After a few moments, Robin said, "Well, good night, Jade."

"Sweet dreams, Robin," she said. Robin got up and went to his room, knowing that Jade will make a fine Teen Titan.

Jade stayed by the window, looking at the dark city for a few more minutes. She had to remember Richard. _I don't think he would mind if I stayed with the Teen Titans. He would want me to be happy. And, if I do well, everyone would know about the new Teen Titan, Jade. Richard will come for me…_

Robin was thinking about everything that was going on. He closed his eyes and saw Jade, with her long dark silky hair and her mysterious green eyes. Then, he saw Slade coming up and taking her away. _I won't let her do that. _He then thought how close he was to knowing who Slade really is and what his next plans were. He felt bad. He didn't like almost having victory, but he knew Jade would help him win the war against Slade.


	8. Settling In

Jade slept well that night. It was the first night in four years that she had slept on a real couch; fluffy and manufactured and all. She was up at 6 a.m. She decided to go walking around the Tower some more. After a while though, she found herself on the roof. She walked to the edge and looked down. She gasped and stumbled backwards. She fell over on someone.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to trip you," Robin said, laughing.

"No, it's my fault. I was just startled, is all," Jade said.

"Afraid of heights?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to be anymore. I can fly; I've been at heights worse than this. I think it's just because I'm on Earth. It reminds me of my the height frights I used to have." Yes, Robin remembered all about those. They sat down by each other, along the edge, looking at the sun rising ahead.

"You'll get used to it. It's really a marvelous view."

"Yes. Alkia never sunsets or sunrises as Earth did."  
"Is this why you're up so early, for the sunrise? I was thinking of waking you up a little later."

"Yes, part of it anyway. You see, my powers run on memories; my past. So, every morning and a couple times a day, I must 'reboot'. I have to meditate, in a way, on past events. The stronger and more influential the events are, the more control I have over my powers. If I don't get to revive myself with my memories, I won't be able to fight or do anything."

"Do you like it that way?"

"I guess it doesn't matter if I like it or not, it's something that must be done," Jade looked down. "It's ironic really. Me, the person with a horrible past, lives on the memories that are hated most."

"Well, each day gives you new memories. Soon, you don't have to live on the bad memories, but the good ones too," Robin said, comforting.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Robin," Jade said as she turned around to see Cyborg and Starfire walking over to them.

"It's ready for us," Cy said.

"Great. Jade, I am happy to introduce to you the new combat course Cy and I have come up with," Robin said, taking Jade's hand and leading her off the roof. They soon went to another part of the Tower.

The room was white and apparently empty except for the door at the side and the large window. Inside the window was a room where Beast Boy and Raven were waiting for them.

"And you left Beast Boy alone with me in a combat course room? Not a good idea," Raven said. Jade smiled. _I could get used to her, dark as she may be._

"Alright, Starfire first," Cyborg said. "Just watch," Robin whispered in to Jade's ear. Starfire entered the all white room. She stood in the middle and gave them the thumbs-up sign. Cyborg then pressed a button and laser came out from the ceiling and started to shoot at her.

"Question: if the lasers touch her, does it hurt her?" Jade asked.

"No, it's a simulation. We'll get a count number on how well she did not getting hit, but her main goal is to avoid the beams. The hard part, for me, is to resist destroying the lasers. Star has to last two minutes," Cyborg said. Jade watched. It was quite interesting. The two minutes were up and Starfire came in, looking slightly exhausted.

"Alright Star! You got hit 12 times," Cyborg said.

"Next up is Beast Boy," Robin said.

"Watch and be amazed," Beast Boy said.

"Amazed at what? That you'll get your butt kicked again?" Cyborg said laughing.

"That wasn't my fault, Cy! Just give me the hardest you got!" Beast Boy said, walking in. "We'll give you the exact same that Starfire got," Cyborg said. After two minutes, Beast Boy came back with a count of 21.

"Aw man!"

"You just need some practice, BB. No worries," Robin said. Next was Raven with a count of 14, Cyborg with a count of 16, and Robin with a count of 9.

"You're up, J.G." Cyborg said.

"J.G.?"

"Jade Green," Cyborg said. "What? Can't I give you a nickname?" Jade looked at him and smiled. "Of course you can."

"Do you want to try? I mean you don't have to yet if you don't want to. It's pretty hard, if I may so myself," Beast Boy said.

"It's not hard, BB just sucks at dodging," Raven said. Jade laughed.

"No, I'm up to it," Jade said as she walked in the middle of the white room. The door closed firmly behind her. From this angle, she felt a little nervous. She was being watched, but by her friends. _The worst I can do is not move._

She heard the triple beep and she knew the time had started. The beams lowered and shot at her, one at a time. She moved to the side and dodged one from behind. She was moving rapidly at all times. The beams followed her and so she pretended that if she got hit, it would hurt. "Look at her!" Beast Boy said.

"It's been a minute so far and she hasn't gotten hit yet," Robin said. Jade didn't hear them. All that was on her mind were the beams. She noticed a pattern in their firing and so moved to where it would not fire at a certain moment. _Thirty second to go and this isn't half bad._ She enjoyed it somewhat. She wanted to see the Titans faces. They were all looking with wide eyes and opened mouths. She knew she hadn't been hit yet. So, she moved a little slower and allowed herself to get hit. _Action now, questioning later._ She allowed herself to get hit 10 times in the last thirty seconds.

She came back in. Immediately, she was somewhat praised.

"Great job, Jade! You're placed in second!"

"You were awesome! … Except for the last thirty second," Beast Boy said.

"Just splendid!" Starfire said. All Jade could do was smile. She knew she could have possibly gone through the whole two minutes without getting hit, but she didn't want to give them a 'look at me, I'm so awesome' first impression. She looked at Robin, as he didn't say anything. She saw it in his eyes. _He knew I stumbled on purpose. _Jade decided not to make eye contact anymore as they walked out of the combat practice room.

"What are you guys doing now?" Jade asked.

"Nothing, it's free time," Beast Boy replied. "And by free time, I mean video playing time," he said as he ran to the common room.

"Oh, in that case, I was wondering… may I take a shower?" she knew it was a silly question, but she asked it anyway.

"Of course you can, it's down the hall to the left. But you already knew that didn't you?" Cyborg said. Jade blushed. "Yeah, but I wanted permission first. Thanks though!" she said as she turned down to the bathroom. It was big and white and just perfect. _Running water. I haven't seen you in four years. How good it is to be back._

Jade materialized a very soft red towel and a dark green shirt with big wavy sleeves. She always thought the sleeves fun to play with. She then undressed as she let the water of the shower get warm. She got in the tub and let the warm water run down her back. She felt very comfortable and at ease. _The perfect thing after some training. _Jade's hair was soon completely wet and she shampooed and conditioned it. She had missed the feeling of warm running water so much that her shower took almost an hour. She finally got out and drying herself. She had put on her new dark green shirt and materialized some new, but the same style pants. She rinsed her hair, but didn't self dry it. Jade just let it flow down, wet.

Jade got out of the bathroom and walked down to the common room. There, she was not surprised to see Beast Boy and Cyborg playing a racing car video game.

"What took you so long? We thought maybe you fell asleep or something," Beast Boy said.

"Sorry, you just kinda miss the feeling of warm running water after four years," she replied when she sat down next to Cyborg and Beast Boy. Cyborg turned and looked at her.

"What'd you mean?" he asked.

"Well, Alkia is exactly like Earth, except that it's less advanced. It has no electricity or running water or technology or skyscrapers. Alkians live simply without television, computers, or radios," Jade put it simply.

"And you call that exactly like Earth!" Cyborg yelled.

"Well it was how the people lived in the early civilizations, in Ancient China and India." Cyborg still had a disgusted look on his face; almost as if he couldn't even imagine living on such a planet.

"It wasn't that bad, I promise. I got used to it after a while," Jade said, smiling. Only Raven was in the room, reading. She heard everything that Jade said though. She was curious about Jade, as was everyone.

"Yes! Haha, Cyborg! I beat your metal butt!" Beast Boy said as he stood up, gloating.

"Hey! Not fair, I was distracted by Jade! Hey, why not Jade play? Jade, do you want to play?" Cyborg said.

"Yeah, we can show you," Beast Boy said.

"Sure, why not." They showed her the controls and she was soon playing against Beast Boy. After a while, Beast Boy stopped smiling because he was losing. After a few minutes, it was over.

"Victory goes to Jade! Please come to retrieve your prize," Cyborg said. Jade laughed.

"Hey! I thought you said that you lived in a world without technology or video games!"

"Yes, but only for four years. Who said I didn't play video games while I was till on Earth?' she said, laughing. Starfire came into the room and said, "Jade? Robin wished to speak to you. He's on the roof."

Jade nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Beast Boy sulking. Her hair was still wet. By now, her whole back was wet as well. On the roof, she saw Robin; his back turned to her.

"You wanted to speak to me, Robin?" Jade asked, innocently.

"Yeah, hey. You cheated, Jade," he said, smiling.

"What do you mean?" Jade said, acting like she had no idea.

"I know you did it. In practice today. You were getting a perfect score except for the last thirty seconds. You could have gone the whole time without getting hit. Why did you mess it up?"

"Because… I didn't want you guys to get the impression that I'm really good."

"But you are really good."  
"Yeah, at dodging. So what? Fighting against bad guys isn't all about dodging," Jade replied.

"Jade, you have to do the best you can at all times. So, you're good at dodging. Show us that. The other Titans are better at other things. One of your strengths are in dodging, so don't be afraid to show us. Once we know what you are good at, I'll be able to know what you can handle"

"Alright," Jade said, admitting defeat. _What will you do when you find out that I'm good at almost everything?_

"Come on, I want to show you something," Robin said, leading Jade to the edge of the roof.

"You can fly down there, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, follow me," Robin said as he hooked himself to the building and jumped. Jade gasped and saw that Robin was falling, but he was okay when he got to the bottom. She then flew down to him.

Robin looked out to the ocean. He was standing on some big rocks. The waves were crashing against them. The wind was high, and sprayed mist on them. Robin turned around and offered a hand to Jade who was just watching. She took his hand and joined Robin.

"Come here," Robin said as he directed her in front of him. Robin instructed her to spread her arms out to the side of her and to close her eyes. Robin held on to Jade's waist and they just stood there. Soon enough, the waves crashed into the rocks and they were sprayed by a list of water. Jade laughed but Robin told her hold still and think. Jade thought about what she wanted right then. She wanted Richard. She wanted him to be with her right then. She wanted to hear his voice, see his eyes, and feel his hair. _I have the Teen Titans and that's enough for now._ They stood there for a while. Robin didn't mind holding onto Jade. He knew she would probably fall if he wasn't keeping her balance anyway. Robin was also thinking though. He was thinking about Jade and all the things they never got to do because she was gone. _Four years wasted, but at least I have her now; in my grasp. _After a long time, Robin let go of her and Jade opened her eyes. She was much more relaxed. She enjoyed it very much. Jade turned around. She looked into Robin's eyes. She was kind of leaning on him now; the rock did have that much room to stand.

"Why do you wear a mask?" she asked him, softly.

"To hide my identity," he said.

"From me or the bad guys?" she asked, smiling.

"Both," he said, smiling as well. Jade felt that there was something about Robin that she didn't know. Something that would make her very happy, yet very sad. She decided to let that thought go. She noticed that she and Robin were swaying. Her hair was almost dry now and it was being moved by the wind. It had grown darker and colder since they came out. After all, it was almost fall. The sun didn't shine as bright as it used to. Jade smiled. _We're swaying._ She couldn't stop laughing. For some reason, the picture of Robin, holding onto her arm, and she, holding on to his shoulder and them swaying, was hilarious. Robin smiled. He didn't exactly understand Jade's reason of thinking, but if she was happy, he was too.

Just then, Starfire came, flying above them.

"I heard some laughter and I thought it would be you two," Starfire said, hovering by them. Jade immediately let go of Robin and Robin did the same. Unfortunately, Jade also had stepped backwards when she let go and she fell. Jade fell backwards into the ocean's waters.

"Jade!" Robin yelled. Jade was alright. The fall just caught her off guard. Starfire had a look of concern, Jade was not out of the water yet. Jade concentrated while she was in, deep in the ocean. She did some movements, and up she came. She came out of the water; a swirling tower was under her. She was on top, coughing.

"I'm not a water bender for nothing," she said, in between breaths.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked.

"I'll be fine, thanks," Jade said as she directed the water up, higher and higher until she was on the top of the Titan's Tower. She didn't feel so well though. She just remembered that she never had time to revive herself or powerize herself that morning. Using her powers now was dangerous. She coughed a few more times and walked inside, to where she laid down on the couch. Her mind was spinning. She closed her eyes. She fell asleep almost immediately.

"Jade? Why are you wet…" Beast Boy asked.

"Shh! Can't you see she's asleep?" Raven hissed. Beast Boy looked at Jade again. She did look exhausted. Robin and Starfire came in.

"The wind is getting strong out there. Don't go outside," Robin said. Then, his eyes rested on Jade, who as peacefully sleeping on the couch. She was somewhat glowing.

"Why is Jade having a greenish glow?" Starfire asked.

"I think she's regaining her strength. She came in here looking pretty tired. What exactly happened out there?" Raven asked.

"Uh, Jade just lost her balance and fell in the ocean. She used her water bending skills to get her out. Regaining her strength…Oh, Jade forgot to meditate today. Her powers…" Robin started to say.

"What are you talking about, Rob?" Cyborg said.

"In order for Jade to use her powers well and to be able to control them, she has to meditate. Her powers run on memories. In the mornings or sometime, she has to revive herself by thinking about past events. I don't remember her doing that today because I pulled her away to the training room," he said, explaining what he knew to the confused Titans.

"But didn't she use her powers today, to avoid the beams?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she didn't. At least, maybe she didn't need a lot of her powers to avoid them. She could have avoided them on her own," Robin guessed. At that moment, Jade began to open her eyes.

"What's up, guys?"

"How are you feeling?" Starfire asked.  
"Let's just say that I shouldn't use my powers if I don't have a strong memory to live on," she said. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, only a few minutes ago."

"Oh…" Jade said as she got up and left the room.

"Hey Cy, can I talk to you a minute?" Beast Boy asked. Beast boy and Cyborg got into a corner of the room.  
"Okay, I have a little project for me and you to do. Since we don't know a lot about Jade, we're gonna find out. Everyday for the next six weeks, we're gonna find out what she does in her free time. Then, according to what she's into, we're gonna grade her. This way, we'll know who she's more like out of the Teen Titans," Beast Boy said.

"So, you want me to help you _spy_ on Jade?"

"Well… yeah," he answered.

"Look, I wanna know a lot about Jade too but we just can't spy on her to see what she's into!"

"Sure we can! We just can't get caught," Beast Boy said, smiling.

"Fine, I'll help you. But, if she finds out, I'll blame it on you," Cyborg said, sneakily.

"Deal," Beast Boy said with a satisfied grin. "Tomorrow, we start," he said. The rest of the night was basically quite.


	9. Evaluation

Jade woke up at 6 o'clock again. This time though, she remembered to get a memory. She went on the room and sat pretzel style. She closed her eyes and put her palms facing up, on her knees. _The last time I saw Richard. That night when Grog came and took her to Alkia. My last night on Earth, before Alkia. _She concentrated on that night. Immediately, the wind blew through. Her hair was flowing all over her. She was too absorbed in her memory to notice a tired Beast Boy observing her.

"Okay, she's doing some sort of meditation. This goes as a check under Raven," Beast Boy said, as he put a tally mark under Raven's name. He then left the roof and went to watch some cartoon on TV.

Jade finished within five minutes. She hated to be reminded of that night, but it was one of her strongest memories, and the most hurtful. She took her hair and brushed it. She got up and went to the common room. There, she got to a computer and put in 'Richard Grayson'. _I need to find out where he is. _ To her dismay, there was almost nothing on him. _Where could you be? _She decided to try again another day. She just decided to read some news on the computer or serf the net.

"Okay. She's a computer user. That goes under Cyborg," Beast said as he put a tally mark under Cyborg's name. Soon enough, the other Titans woke up and went to do other things in other parts of the Tower. Jade soon left the computer and headed for an empty room with a mirror in it, Beast Boy was closely behind. She sat in front of the mirror and took out her hairbrush and makeup. Jade had a way to keep things hidden until she wanted to use them. It was like she had a secret box. All Jade had to do was to hold the object she wanted to put away, think about it and say "Hashumay."

She brought all of her long, dark hair around to the front of her body and brushed it lightly. Jade took some pride in her hair. She rarely has a bad hair day. Her hair had one long layer, then a light layer on top that was slightly shorter than the long layer. Her hair was usually straight, except for when she wanted it curly or wavy. Jade has the power to change the way she looked. Everything but her eyes. She could make her hair pink, for all she cared. She could make herself short, or fat, or old looking. Of course, besides the eyes, everything was natural. (She would occasionally change her hairstyle though.) Today, Jade wanted to braid her hair, so she did. Her long dark hair stayed on her back; braided.

She then lightly put on some mascara, eyeliner, blush, and lip-gloss. She never wore a lot of makeup, but she thought that the mascara and eyeliner brought some attention to her eyes. Beast Boy brought along Cyborg.

"Okay, she's putting on some makeup and played with her hair," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, and seeing how Raven just… isn't like… that, the tally goes under Starfire. She likes to play with her hair and experiment with earth cosmetics," Beast Boy said.

"'K," Cyborg said. Later that day, they saw Jade working out. She was just doing some strange sword exercise. Then, she did some fighting motions, as if she really was fighting hand to hand with someone.

"This definitely goes under Robin," Cyborg said.

This went on for the next few days. Beast Boy and Cyborg would observe Jade reading, or meditating, or going for a jog, or working out, or playing video games, or cooking, or braiding her hair, or swimming, or watching TV. After her sixth day with the Titans, Cyborg said, "Man! She does _everything!_ She's like, all of us, put together!"

Meanwhile, Jade didn't know anything about Beast Boy and Cyborg's doings. She tried to adapt and act as normal as possible. What she liked best was meditating, fighting, or being alone. That is, alone with Robin. He seemed to always be with her; watching her, training with her, or just talking. He was good company.


	10. Hesitation

Finally, it's been a week; 7 days. Jade woke up that morning like any other day, but she knew that it was a week exactly. She went to the main common room where she surprisingly found Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Robin already awake.

"Hey, guys. Are all your clocks alright? You're never up this early," Jade said, smiling.

"Yeah, we know," Beast Boy said, yawning.

"Follow us," Raven said. Jade followed after the Titans to a room that Jade's never been in before.

"For the past week, we've been working on a project. That project is… your room here," Cyborg said, as he opened the door to the mysterious room. There, Jade's eyes grew wide. She entered the room. The walls were painted a jade green. The bed was placed nicely over on the left side of the room, by the bookshelf. On the right side was a hairdresser with a mirror and drawers. At the foot of the bed was a trunk. Opposite of the hairdresser, was a white computer and a walk in closet. On the opposite side of the door, where Jade entered, was the window. Jade walked over to it, separated the curtains, and saw that in fact, it was a balcony. She peered out and looked onto the waves and ocean below her. Jade was speechless, but her smile said it all. Jade looked back at the Titans.

"Jade, it's been a week. We've talked it over… and we…" Robin began.

"We wish for you to be a part of the team!" Starfire finished for him. Jade looked at them. She knew she was expecting this, but now that the moment was here, she didn't know what to do. A few moments later, she smiled.

"Thanks, guys. I love the room and all but… are you _really_ sure you want me on the team? I feel that I could only be trouble…" she said.

"What are you talking about? We told you that we wanted you the first day, but you _insisted _we wait a week. Jade Green, you're an awesome fighter and you're loyal and we want you on the team," Robin said.

Jade beamed. _They are offering me their friendship. You can have a place to stay now, Sammy! Don't just stand there, take it!_

"In that case… THANK YOU!" She said, as she went over to Robin and gave him a hug. Robin was a little shocked by the gesture, but smiled. Jade then went to Beast Boy and Starfire and Cyborg, and even to Raven and hugged each of them.

"Here. I'm sure you'll find a way to personalize it," Cyborg said, handing her the standard black and yellow communicator. Jade took it, feeling the weight of it in her hand. She stood there looking at it so attentively, that she didn't notice the Titans leave the room. She looked up, and she was alone. She walked over to her balcony and looked down.

She closed her eyes and let the wind blow through her hair. She heard the waves on the distant shores. At that moment, she realized that this is where she was meant to be.

"Liking the view?" Robin said, smiling.

"You know it," Jade said.

"Yet, something is still not right," he said, leaning on the balcony edge, looking at Jade.

"Don't get me wrong, Robin. I love this place, I love you guys, I love everything, but… I just can't help but feel that this is all wrong," Jade said, looking down. Robin put his hand over Jade's hand in an assuring way.

"It's not wrong. It's all right, actually. You'll be fine here. I promise, nothing wrong will happen to you here. Whatever happens, we'll fight it together," he said.

"You sure make a lot of promises, Robin," Jade said, removing her hand from Robin's and stepping back.

"You can't guarantee my safety here, but I guess that's my vow when I'm a Teen Titan. I promise to protect the city from harm's way… no matter what. But then again, what am I worrying about? I'm part of the best team there is. It'll be good here…" she finished saying.

"Yeah, it will. Come on, the other Titans are in the main common room… they've got cake," Robin said, tempting her.

"Haha, if they've got cake, what are we waiting for?" and they raced to the main common room; Jade won. _It'll be good here… _

"Hello, Jade Green! Have you any want of this cake?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, I am," she said, smiling. After everyone had some cake. Beast Boy and Cyborg stood up.

"We have some things to say," Beast Boy announced. "Well, Jade, we were kinda curious who you were most like, so we kept score."

Jade have a puzzled look on her face, as did Raven, Starfire, and Robin.

"Well, we would watch you and we would see what you did with your free time. And, well, it was hard to see who you were most like…" Cyborg said.

"You read, revive, like to be alone, and meditate like Raven. You do your hair, go to the mall, and do other things like Starfire. You exercise, jog, swim, and train like Robin. You use the computer, kick butt, and eat meat like Cyborg. And you like to watch TV and play Game Station, and sometimes eat tofu like me! So, you see, you are most like everyone! You are funny and very friendly, Jade. It's great to have you on the team," Beast Boy said. Robin stood up.

"So you're saying that you and Cy spied on Jade to see who she was?" Raven asked.

"Well… it was BB's idea!" Cyborg said, pointing at Beast Boy.

"Hey! You helped--!" Beast Boy began, but Jade used her powers to close their mouths.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's cool. I understand, I mean, I was a stranger so you wanted to know more about me. But, next time, you could just ask me, okay?" Jade said, laughing. They nodded and got back to the cake. The night went well. Soon enough, they all retired to their rooms. Jade took the unfamiliar path to what was now, her room.

_I'll do well here…_


	11. Some Weirdness

For the next month, Jade worked well with the Teen Titans; training, fighting bad guys, and having a good time. Slade seemed to leave Jade alone, for now.

Jade woke up at 7 am, as usual, and walked outside. The sun was already half-risen. Then, Jade dived into the sea. Sometimes, she liked to swim in the ocean. She usually just swims to the bridge in the distance, and swims back.

When she got back to the T-Tower, she found Robin waiting for her on the shore.

"Had a nice swim?" he asked.

"Wonderful. How are you this morning, Robin?" she asked, swimming closer to him. Robin bent over and helped to pull Jade up on the shore. "I'm good," he said, handing her the towel. She wrapped it around her and splashed her wet hair at Robin.

"Hey!" he said, wiping his face of the water. Jade laughed and they walked inside the Tower and to the common room.

"Good morning, J.G. You're almost as a fish as Beast Boy can be," Cyborg said. Jade laughed. "I guess I am… I'm part water bender so I just have to be by water once in awhile."

"Good, because we have something for you," Raven said, leading Jade to another part of the Tower. Then, Jade saw that the hallway opened into a large room. One side of the room was all windows. In the center though, was a pool.

"It's 12 feet deep and big enough for any water bending training you want to do. The room is also fire proof so over there," Robin pointed to the corner, "it'll be safe to practice fire bending. And the room is big enough to use some of your air bending skills." Jade walked in, smiling. "This is officially, your own special training room," Raven said.

"It's wonderful," she said, walking over to the pool. She looked in and saw her reflection. She knelt down beside it and put up her hands. With a few movements of her hands, a tornado was made in the water. The Titans looked at this and smiled.

"I think she likes it," Raven said. Jade looked back at them and smiled. She dropped her arms and the water of the pool smoothed.

"Thanks, guys!" she said, and walked past them and headed for her room. The other Titans went back to the common room for breakfast. Jade changed into a green nylon shirt and her black pants and fixed her utility belt. She put her hair up into a loose bun and walked to join the other Titans for breakfast.

"Thank you for coming to the International House of Cyborg's Pancakes. The special for today is double chocolate chip, fruit combo, and lemon lime," Cyborg said to Raven, Robin, and Jade.

"I'll have the chocolate chips one," Raven said.

"Same for me," Robin said.

"And me," Jade said.

"Alright. Three double chocolate chip pancakes coming up," Cyborg said as he walked away. Jade laughed. That morning, she just talked to Raven and Robin. When breakfast was over, Robin went by the controls to see the crime report and Raven went over in the corner to read. But, Jade didn't get up from the table. She closed her eyes and she saw the light from the ceiling fall of Beast Boy. She opened her eyes; she was breathing hard.

Jade looked up and saw the light was supposed to fall. She then saw Beast Boy going to walk over to Cyborg. Jade yelled, "Beast Boy, stop!" Beast Boy didn't stop walking, but looked at Jade. Jade ran into Beast Boy and moved him out of the way. A moment later, the light fell on the floor.

"Whoa! Jade, if you didn't move me, I would be out cold now! How did you know it would fall on me?" Beast Boy said, amazed. All of the Titans turned to look at Jade.

"I – I don't know… It was luck," Jade said, and then looked at Robin. He had a worried look on his face. She then looked at Raven who had a curious look on her face. "It was just luck, guys. Be careful, BB," Jade said, as she ran out of the room and went to her room.


	12. More Weirdness

A knock came upon the door. It was near 5 o' clock.

"You wanna come to the ice cream parlor?" Robin asked. Jade got off her bed.

"Sure," she said.

"Hey, uh… what happened this morning?"

"Robin… if I knew, I would tell you," she said, avoiding eye contact and brushed past him. They walked back to the main room together, they all left in the T-Car to get ice cream.

"Nothing like Oreos ice cream to end the day," Jade said.

"Pure chocolate, for me, thanks," Beast Boy said.

"I enjoy the Rocky Road and bears that are gummy combination," Starfire said. The conversation went on. The Teen Titans were having a good time talking and eating their ice creams. Jade yawned.

"You can't possibly be tired, Jade. Didn't you take a nap after lunch?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, I tried. I forgot if I was successful," she responded.

"Well, ready to go, team?" Robin asked. The Titans left the ice cream parlor and got into the car. Starfire decided to fly home. Cyborg was driving with Robin in the passenger seat. Jade sat on the left, with Beast Boy in the middle and Raven on the right side.

Ad they were crossing the Golden Gate Bridge, Beast Boy looked over to Jade, because she was quiet.

"Um, Jade?…Guys, Jade is asleep," Beast Boy said. The Titans looked to see that indeed, Jade rested her head on her left arm that was leaning on the window.

"Uh, Jade? Jaaaaade…" Beast Boy called. Jade opened her eyes and sat up.

"You awake back there?" Cyborg asked, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah. Awake; I'm awake," Jade said, half startled. Robin gave Jade a questionable glance. Jade didn't say anything more. She just looked out of the window the rest of the way home. _What is going on with me?_

The Titans got home and Jade said a quick 'good night' and went to sleep. Soon after, the Titans also went to bed. It was not until midnight that they heard a scream…


	13. Hypothesis

Robin woke up to the sound of Jade's voice. He put on his black cape and ran over to Jade's room. He knocked on her door; the other Titans behind him.

Jade opened the door.

"Jade? What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"I'm so sorry, guys. Please tell me I didn't wake you up… I had a bad dream and…" Beast Boy yawned.

"Go back to sleep," Jade advised.

"Gladly," Cyborg said, as he and the other Titans turned to leave. Jade then started walking down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked.

"To make some t--tea," Jade answered, half shaking. Robin stopped and followed behind Jade.

While Jade was putting the water in a pot to boil, Robin came up behind Jade and held on to her arms.

"Jade, you're shaking," Robin said, worried.

"I- I know," she answered, in a small voice.

"Tell me what's happened," Robin said, leading Jade to the couch to sit down.

"Robin, I honestly don't know what's going on. This morning, after breakfast, I had a sort of 'vision' that that light would fall on Beast Boy… since then, I've been extremely tired and so that's why I tried to take a nap earlier today… Also, as you saw, I guess I fell asleep in the car…Robin, I'm scared… I had a dream. Except, it was more than a dream. It was _real…_"

"What did you see?" Robin asked.

"I saw me and Slade; fighting. We were in a low light room or warehouse. I was tired… and he was fighting me so hard… he was going to win, until I woke up," Jade answered, her voice was scattered.

"Jade, don't worry about it. It was just a nightmare," Robin said, patting Jade's shoulder to calm her down.

"No! It wasn't a dream. It was so real, Robin. It was more detailed than a dream is. I could hear everything perfectly. I could hear myself breathing and I could hear every movement. I smelled everything and saw everything so clearly… this wasn't just a dream…" Robin took this into consideration, and thought for a moment.

"Jade, you said something about developing powers, right?" Robin asked.

"Yea…"

"Well, maybe, this is the beginning of a new power: seeing the future. I mean, you saw the light fall on Beast Boy and if it wasn't for you, it would have came true."

"So, you're saying I am having visions of the future?" Jade asked, wearily.

"Possibly," he answered. Jade got up and pored out the tea for Robin and herself. She brought the tea back for Robin.

"Robin, I don't want to go back to sleep," she said. "I can't… I just can't."

"Jade, you're exhausted. You _must_ go back to sleep."

"But I don't want to have any more visions… and that's what will happen if I just close my eyes," Jade said, taking a sip of her tea.

"No, it won't. Look, Jade. I promise you won't have any more visions in your sleep. Alright? Trust me," Robin said, gently.

Jade finished her tea. Robin made room for Jade and she leaned back on Robin's arm. Robin had put his arm around her shoulder and rested on her head. They closed they're eyes and together, they fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
